


Manly tears

by UnknownGirlClegane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownGirlClegane/pseuds/UnknownGirlClegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa wants to watch The Lion King, but Sandor positively refuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manly tears

“No fucking way” Sandor growled.   
“Why not?” Sansa asked, pouting, curling up under the blanket. They were both sitting on Sandor’s black leather couch, and Sansa was looking at him, her blue eyes bursting in a silent plea.    
“Because no fucking way, girl” he snapped, his black hair sliding in front of his face as he made an indignant gesture with his head.    
Sansa huffed and rested her chin on her knees. She was disappointed. There she had been, planning a lovely evening for the two of them, and he was ruining everything!   
They had been dating for more than a month now, and things were going well, or so she thought. He treated her as if she had been a princess, though a little gruffly at first. it made Sansa feel special, something she was not accostumed to, not after so many months with Joffrey. He had not even pressed her to have sex yet, something for which Sansa was very grateful.    
And now, he was eyeing her as if she was completely crazy, or unreasonable, and Sansa had not the smallest intention to dismiss the matter so easily.   
“Everyone” she said, stressing the word, “likes The Lion King”.   
Sandor snorted. “I am thirty, Sansa. I’m too fucking old to watch that kind of bullshit”.   
“But I rented it just so we could watch it together”.   
“I’ll pay for the rental, then. I’m not going to watch it”. He looked determined, his gaze like steel.   
“Have you at least see it? or are you so stubborn on principle?” she asked, crossing her arms against her chest.   
“Of course I have. The Lannisters would have me watch over Tommen, though I told them I was no babysitter. The brat would play it over and over again. I wanted to kill myself the third time”.   
Sansa shook her head in frustration. She was not asking him the world. Did it really matter if he had watched the movie already? She thought he might have liked to be there with her, and instead, he chose to complain over a movie, and that movie too!   
“Fine” she said, coolly. “I won’t force it on you”.   
“Good” he said.   
“Good” Sansa repeated. She was going to pay him back with his very coin, she resolved. If he planned to be cool and disagreeable, so would she.   
He took the remote and toyed with it for a while, zapping through channels in search for something to watch. He had a nice TV, large and seemingly expensive. Sansa kept her eyes on the screen too, her expression dark, biting her lower lip every now and then.   
He did not speak for a while, but he was tense, his jaw clenched.   
I was a fool to think this could work, Sansa began to think. If we start to quarrel over these trifles, what will happen after?   
“Fine” he roared at last, so unexpectedly that she jumped and squeaked. He wasn’t looking at her “Get the goddam movie. Whatever”.   
She grinned, a farm feeling growing inside her chest. She circled his neck with both arms and kissed his good cheek, before running to fetch the movie.   
Fifteen minutes later, all lights turned off, Lion King was playing on the huge television, and Sansa was curled up against Sandor’s chest, his arm around her to keep her close. His expression was neutral as the movie progressed, but soon Sansa was too involved with the story to pay much attention to him.   
Her eyes were wet when Scar pushed Mufasa from the rock to a certain death. She was always a little moved when that scene came, so she pressed harder against Sandor, and he held her. Then, she realized he was tense again, and wondered if something was wrong.   
She tried to raise her head to look at him, but he held her too tight. Almost as if he did not want her to see him. From the screen, Simba called for his father, looking frantically around for him.   
Sansa dodged the hand Sandor was keeping at the back of her head, struggling free of it. only, when she finally did manage to look up, he had his head turned the other way.   
Not enough, though.   
“You are crying” she cried out, too shocked to be even remotely polite.   
“I’m not” he snapped at her, but she had seen him suspiciously rubbing his face.   
“Yes you are!”. She turned to inspect him closer. “You are crying!”.   
“Something got inside my eye” he growled in warning.   
“You could at least come out with a better excuse” Sansa said, giggling. “That is why you did not want to watch it, isn’t it?”.   
Sandor did not answer. His dark frown was enough to answer her question, so she giggled again, and clung to his right arm, kissing him on the crook of the neck. “My poor, sensitive boy” she teased.    
“Stop that” he grunted.   
“Come on, Sandor, be a good sport. No one will die just because you shed a tear or two watching The Lion King!” Sansa huffed.   
“They were manly tears, woman. Tears of pain at being stuck watching this fucking movie” he told her, though she did not believe him, not even for a second. She knew him too well, and he was not a good liar anyway.   
“A pity” she sighed then, one hand running languidly on his flat abdomen. “You know, I happen to like sensitive men a lot. They’re kinda hot”. And well, it was true in a way. she truly liked Sandor the way he was – strong, hard, a little grumpy – but knowing that he could be moved by a Disney movie made Sansa even more drawn to him.   
“Are they, now?” he rumbled in her ear, as her hand shifted to his thigh, moving slowly upwards.   
“Maybe” she said, looking at him with a malicious smile. “Now hush. I am trying to watch a movie here, you know”.   
He took the remote, pressed pause, and dropped it on the small table in front of  them. Then he kissed her behind her ear. “I might have felt a little moved. Only a little” he rasped close to it, sending shivers down her spine.    
“Mmh” Sansa said.   
“Maybe even had my eyes a little wet”.   
“Did you, now?” she murmured, as his mouth trailed a path of warm kisses down her neck, her shoulder, her arm. His beard was scratchy and it tickled, but Sansa liked it that way, and the way his calloused hands were now caressing her sides.   
“Might be”.   
“Mmh”. Sansa let him pull her closer again. “Well” she said, “if that be the case… I might be quite intrigued”. She kissed him slowly, seductively even, and she liked the way it seemed to affect him. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her inner thigh through his jeans when she climbed on top of him, and she gasped, and kissed him hard.   
“Sansa” he groaned, after a minute or two.   
“Yes?” she breathed. She wanted him, she realized.    
“We don’t have to”. His voice was hoarse, but his burning eyes vouched for his truth. “Look, I know Joffrey treated you like shit. If you want to wait…”.   
She silenced him with another kiss, and her hand went down to his belt, fumbling to unfasten it. “All I want is for you to get rid of these” she told him, pulling at his jeans impatiently.    
And he did, as quickly as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> First Modern AU fic and first fluffy one. Not sure about the result... so let me know!!


End file.
